


Ecstasy

by duguqingxia



Series: Say You Won't Let Go [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Bottom Severus Snape, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Experienced Harry, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Parseltongue Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry Potter, Virgin Severus Snape, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 大脑封闭术课上，斯内普无意间暴露了他对波特的真实想法，而波特显然不仅是个格兰芬多。如果你不喜欢看万人迷·美少年·禁欲系·腹黑攻·我哈，那就快跑！





	Ecstasy

他进入波特的大脑，看见拉文克劳的那个女生在槲寄生下向波特靠近……  
“这可真是，毫无疑问，我见过的最令人作呕的场景。”斯内普的嘴角扭曲着。  
“那你大约从未照过镜子。”  
萨拉查，这话比他愿意承认的还伤人得多。  
“作为第一次，还不算太差。现在，准备好了吗，我们再来……”他举起魔杖，“一——二——三——摄神取念！”  
波特带着分院帽，听到它说去斯莱特林……摄魂怪冰冷的手指掐住波特的喉咙……  
波特举起魔杖：“盔甲护身！”  
他踉跄了一下，他的魔杖向上飞起，一段不属于波特的记忆出现在两人眼前。  
波特穿着魁地奇的红袍靠着沙发背，他跪在地上虔诚地吻着那双靴子，并缓缓挪向私人得多的地方……他的双手被格兰芬多的领带系在身后，波特恶意地撞在他红肿的臀瓣上，而他无意阻止……或者他们只是一起谈话，吃饭，散步，就着炉火阅读。所有幻想都证明着他如何在意这个绿眼的少年。  
波特现在一定恨死他了，他驱走了这个念头，真是荒谬，好像波特还没恨他到骨子里似的。波特歪过头看着他，他不情愿地看进波特眼里，恐惧着他将在其中找到的嫌弃、反感和嘲弄。令他感到安慰的是，波特眼里没有厌恶也没有震惊，只是好奇。他看见自己抬起手，好像打算触摸少年的脸颊。万幸的是，他阻止了自己，朝后退了一步。波特向他靠近，把他禁锢在胸膛和墙壁之间，他不愿去想这个少年是如何长到比他还高的。  
“在我们之间曾经发生的一切后，真实的情况却是你这样看待我，我想你能理解我很意外。不过，我觉得不是不行。”  
“一派胡言！波特，听听你自己说了什么！从这里离开，今天到此为止。”  
令他惊讶的是，波特照他说的立刻放开了他。他神色莫名地看着眼前的少年，祈祷萨拉查不要让他脸上的失望过于明显。  
“你确定吗？”波特看着空气中的某处，漫不经心的模样真是要命的诱惑。“你确定不要我触碰你吗？因为如果你确定，我就不会触碰你。我是说，永远不会。等我成年后也不会，等我毕业后也不会，永远不会。这样的话，我以后会离开霍格沃茨，没有什么特殊理由再回来了。哦，是啊，这可不是你一直期待着的么……”  
波特作势要走，他下意识地往前抓了一把，抓到波特的一枚衣角。  
“这是什么意思？”  
他垂下视线，别过头，露出他大片的脖颈。这就是他同意波特对他为所欲为的意思了。他就差把“上我”写在脸上了，他内心讥讽地想着。与许多人所声称的不同，最痛苦的事情，不是没得到，而是本可以得到。波特真是擅长勾起他内心阴暗的欲望。  
“你几乎是个斯莱特林，波特先生。”他带着呼吸声的嗓音出卖了他的镇定。  
“你不是看见了么，那顶帽子对我说的。”波特抚开他拽住的那枚衣角。他早该放开的，如果他发觉自己原来还扯着的话。“挑一个跟我说吧，你对我的幻想。你最好说得详细一点，否则我这贫瘠的大脑怎么理解呢？那么，斯内普教授（So, Professor Snape）？”  
波特自愿用这么正式的头衔称呼他，让他突然有种不好的预感，而且，是他的错觉吗？那些s音都带着蛇佬腔特有的阴柔和诱惑。他看向波特，那双绿眸始终紧紧盯着他，仿佛等着猎物自觉走进彀中。  
“你……你在这里关禁闭，一如往常，我们吵了起来。你……”他合上眼睛，觉得自己漂了起来，任由另一个自己回答。“想要惩罚我。你突然袭击了我，我一时回不了神，魔杖落在地上，无力自卫。你撕去我的衣服，用你的领带把我的双手捆在我的背后。”每次幻想他都忍不住添加更多细节，仿佛一切都曾真实发生过。“你解下你的皮带鞭打我，你进入我，故意撞在我的伤口上。你射在我的体内，再用符合你学院风格的金红色肛塞填满我，阻止那些流出来。你以为你伤害了我，可是你不知道我享受这些。”  
屋子静得可怕。他沉默片刻，睁开眼睛，却看见波特抱着双臂一动不动站在原处，似笑非笑。萨拉查，作为一个荷尔蒙旺盛的青少年，波特可真是自制力惊人。  
似乎看出他的疑惑，波特冷笑起来：“我只叫你说，我可没答应我会实现你那些令人作呕的下流幻想。”他只觉得自己的脸色发白，波特不加理会，只是继续说着：“要是邓布利多知道，他会怎么想呢？如果我把这些记忆给他看看，他还会那样盲目信任你吗？他把他的黄金男孩、魔法界的救世之星送到油腻阴沉内心变态的老混蛋手里……”  
“闭嘴！”  
波特一把将他推在最近的书桌上，他的魔杖随着那些羊皮纸滚落在地。“在那些幻想里，你可不是这么跟我说话的。”  
波特撕开他的衣服，像估量最廉价的娼妓一般扫视他的身体，那双绿眸里盛满了让他无力抵抗的危险诱惑。“已经硬了？真是淫荡啊，教授。喜欢我这么叫你吗？”波特轻佻地逗弄一下他的喉结，指尖一路向下，滑到他的腹部却停了下来。“或者更亲切点？西弗勒斯……”他忍不住了，他的阴茎抽搐了几下，弄脏了他的小腹。  
波特迅速撤回了手，却还是沾上一些液体。“可不像话呢，就在学生面前这么射出来。” 波特把指尖放在他的唇边，他自觉含进嘴里。想到波特的一部分——哪怕只是手指——在他的身体里，他不禁欣喜若狂。  
“既然你已经提前享受了整场盛宴最精彩的地方，那么剩余部分只能归我享用了。”他的大脑迷迷糊糊地还不明白这是什么意思，波特口中嘶嘶的蛇语以及下体突然的滑腻让他猛然惊醒。他目瞪口呆地看着那个绿色的蛇形环。“它或许会教你的身体听话点。”波特一手解着领带，一手拨弄着他让他翻过身去。  
他的双手被捆在了身后，他感觉到波特的目光落在他身后并不常常暴露人前的部位。萨拉查，他真不愿意承认，他希望波特喜欢看见的一切。不过，如此裸露的模样让他下意识想要合上双腿。  
“你最好别敢动。”波特的手落在他的右肩上，如同摄魂怪抓住猎物。波特俯下身来，他不自觉地抬起下身，想要朝那能带给他极乐的地方蹭去。波特凑在他的耳边带着笑意开口：“你是第一次吗？”  
萨拉查，他真不愿意回答。“啪！”毫无防备地，波特的手无情地打在他的臀上。他微微倒吸一口凉气，瞪大眼睛。  
“嗯？”波特的语调微微上挑。“是，”他不情愿地回答，“前后都是。”刚才的“嗯”的音调又降了回来。这可真是能言善辩，他讥讽地想着。  
波特松开他的肩膀，背上的温度消失了。他并没有等到波特的嘲讽，身后甚至没了声响。他微微侧过脸看向肩后，他没有看见波特。  
“我没让你回头。”  
他立刻回过头去：“我以为……”  
“我也没让你开口。”  
真是完美，现在他不敢说也不敢动了，萨拉查，他甚至不敢呼吸了。  
“看来你让我别无选择只能惩罚你，你同意吗，斯内普先生？”  
萨拉查，这个少年真的知道自己在做什么。“是……是的，先生，我很抱歉。”  
“你最好如此。”波特的皮带在他的臀上拍了拍。“二十下。”期待和惧怕令他不安地扭动着腰。“保持不动，我或许会考虑给你一些奖赏。”  
当冰冷的皮带火辣辣地抽在他的屁股上，他的眼角不由自主地溢出泪花。可是他并不真的介意，与钻心咒单纯的疼痛不同，痛感和快感交迭着刺激他的神经，让他简直想要更多。  
不知何时惩罚已然停止，他不知道自己有没有动，说他不期待奖赏是愚蠢的自欺欺人，但是他宁可不指望这个。  
“好男孩。”少年冰冷的手指揉着他红肿的伤痕，他乞求萨拉查让他留在此刻。“你应该经常这样趴着，等候你的处罚。我恐怕刚才我数错了鞭数，以后你为什么不自己报数呢？”  
“谢谢你的训诫，先生，谢谢你的宽容。”他虚弱地回答，为这梦幻般的现实几乎昏厥过去。  
“你理应如此。”波特撤回了手，“刚才，你为自己赢得一个奖励，是吗，我的奴隶？”  
他并不觉得受到冒犯，他狂乱地点头，为他即将降临的赏赐屏住呼吸。波特的鞋子出现在他的视线里，他想，在波特看到的那段记忆里，波特到底觉得他自愿去吻这双鞋尖是令人亢奋还是令人作呕呢？波特走到他的面前，他用不着抬头也知道波特评估着他，打量着他，决定着接下去将会发生的一切。  
“你可以寻找你的奖品了。”他直奔目的地，急切地想用牙齿咬住金属片，波特的手指抬起他的下颚。“看着我。”波特带着难以读懂的笑容凝视着他，眼神如同暗潮汹涌。  
他保持着和波特的眼神接触，凭着记忆和直觉，他寻找着那块小小的金属片。他的鼻尖萦绕着隐隐的麝香味，令他口腔分泌出大量唾液。他的慌乱无措和迫不及待似乎很好地取悦了少年。  
他小心地咬开拉链，波特的粗厚立刻搭在他的脸上。萨拉查，波特真能叫他失去每一纳特的自制，何况少年身体上下最私人的部分正完美地埋在他的嘴里，如此契合。不敢置信，此时此刻，他趴在他办公室的书桌上，狼狈地裸露着红肿的下体，却不顾一切地吮吸着波特的壮硕，如此不知廉耻竭尽所能地期盼能够讨好面前的人。  
波特突然抓住他的头发，一直往后直到退出他的口腔。他以为波特想要射在他的脸上，或者打算射在他的后面。没有必要，他几乎想要劝说波特，显然他不会对次数和地点有任何限制。但是等到波特的呼吸渐渐平复，他才意识到波特根本不想射。萨拉查，他搞砸了。他擅长的领域从不包括这个，他努力克制自己不要哀求波特再给他一次机会，但是他快失败了。  
耳边传来嘶嘶的蛇语，下体那个恶劣的小东西消失了。他从没射得这么用力，他的双腿发颤，只能趴在桌上不停喘息。“我允许你取下来，却没有允许你射出来。下次你在射精之前最好确定你的确得到允许，不是每次都有好运气的。”  
一个清洁咒扫去残留的白浊，手上的领带松开，波特召来外袍为他披上，洒落一地的羊皮卷整整齐齐归于原处，他的魔杖躺在羊皮卷上方。这一切只在瞬间就完成了，波特甚至没有拿出魔杖。他努力想要站起来，可是他的腿像果冻似的不听使唤。波特来到他的身旁，搂在他的腰上。波特抱他向后坐进一个椅子，他筋疲力尽地倒在波特身上，脑袋垂在波特肩上。波特小心地换着角度，没有伤到他饱受折磨的屁股。波特的手抚着他的背脊，他的内心平静下来。  
“行了。”  
波特带他站起身来，他只觉自己的血液都凉了。当然，当然。波特太过美丽而他太过丑陋。波特值得一切而他不值一文。波特完美无缺而他支离破碎。波特有万般理由离他而去……  
“准备一下，等我回来。”  
波特倾身向前，那双薄唇近在咫尺。萨拉查，如果波特真是摄魂怪，他也愿意被吻。他们嘴唇之间仅剩的半英寸消失了。波特吻了他。一时间，这简直就是他唯一想要的了。波特的吻没有爱恋，也没有欲望，而是探究，好像他是一个令人费解的谜团。看见他瞪大的眼睛，波特贴在他嘴上的唇角勾了起来。接着，波特转身走了。  
他给自己做了一次彻底的清洁，包括后穴，以免它稍后可能得到被使用的机会。若不是红痕依旧隐隐作痛，他几乎以为这一切从未发生过。在波特敲开房门之前，他还拍着袍子，一边诅咒自己像个精心打扮的女生，期待她的约会。他不愿看镜子里自己依然阴沉的相貌，他怀疑波特是否会欣赏他的工作。  
波特经过他身边，直接走进屋内。他否认他有多失望，因为他无法负担承认任何事情。他不喜欢自己想要波特，不喜欢自己想要取悦波特，更不喜欢他知道他自己的“想要”毫无可能。  
他机械地合上门，转过身来却看见波特靠着沙发背，身上穿着那件金红色的魁地奇球服，衬得他身形修长。波特的右腿随意地搁在左膝上，那双靴子，萨拉查，那双靴子，他觉得似乎全身血液全都涌向他的腹部以下了。他确定自己从来没有恋足的癖好，但是他现在真的无法相信自己。  
“脱。”  
他把外袍挂到椅背上，动手解开自己衬衫的每一粒衣扣。波特看着他如同看着一本打开的书。萨拉查啊，但愿波特没有发现他特意挑了一件扣子相对较少的衬衫。衬衫向两边敞开，露出他消瘦的躯体。  
“够了，下面。”  
那副惑人心弦的眼神朝他身下看去，他几乎忘记呼吸。他光着脚踩在地上，不安地把重心来回在两腿之间转换。他披着衬衣，半勃的下身却毫无遮掩，哪怕他完全赤裸都不会比现在更令人窘迫了。他就像个玩弄自己却被抓个正着的小男孩。  
“过来。”他往前挪了一步，波特语气里的笑意立刻冷了下来：“爬过来。”在他的大脑告诉他应该反唇相讥之前，他已经驯服地跪了下来。他真不愿意去想自己如何喜欢被波特玩弄。  
他跪爬到波特面前，低下头尽情地观察这双靴子。一尘不染的深褐色龙皮靴子，带着轻微的皮革气味。一尘不染……忽然想到什么，他抬起头，只看见波特居高临下地俯视着他。  
这和靴子大约没有关系，他用嘴唇探索着这双靴子的每个角落。想想他的旧主子会说什么，他想，哪怕黑魔王不符人设地穿上格兰芬多的魁地奇靴，他也不可能自愿跪下去吻那双靴子。波特的鞋尖勾起他的下巴，他这才发现他的手已经控制不住地伸向了波特的股沟。和波特比起来，倒是他更像单纯被荷尔蒙控制的毛头小子。  
“不耐烦了，是吧？”波特把右腿放回地上，他垂着头看着那双靴子。“不过我可没有看出来，你做了什么值得被嘉奖的事情。”他迅速回想起一周以来他给格兰芬多扣的分数。他很容易就能编出谎言，但是他心之所想更加轻易地脱口而出。  
“想要得到你的注意。”  
“没错，你确实得到了。”  
他的衬衣被褪到他的肩下，他的背脊因为隐隐的凉意而微微发颤。他的双手还在袖管里，被固定在身后。他现在都能被自己的衣服困住了，他真不知道自己还能干出什么事来。波特敞开自己的袍子，萨拉查，波特的魁地奇球服下什么都没有穿！倒不是说他抱怨这个。“过来。”他摇摇晃晃地往前膝行几步，一头栽进波特的小腹。无需命令，他贪婪地吞咽着令他魂牵梦萦的地方，仿佛这是最后一次似的紧张又迫切。  
“你的进步显著。”  
他甚至做不到因为羞愧而脸红，他的血液直往下身涌去。  
“好了，上来。”  
他恋恋不舍地放开那里，艰难地站起身来，波特无意帮他。他分开颤抖的双腿，朝那高耸的地方投去爱慕的一眼，缓缓坐了下去。等到波特完全进入他的身体，他皱起眉头，大口喘息着，但是波特依然懒洋洋地靠着沙发坐着，似乎一切与他无关。他跨坐在波特腿上，努力上下起伏，想要得到更多摩擦，不过却是杯水车薪。  
波特抬起左手，捏住他的一颗乳粒，放在指尖轻轻捻着。他的呼吸立刻急促起来，他不知道这个毫无作用的身体部分竟能给他带来如斯快感。波特的右手从他的发际抚到他的背脊，把他拉进怀里。他的额头垂在波特肩上，波特的左手滑到他的腰际，紧紧扣住了他的腰肢，作为发起进攻的信号。  
波特只不过是往上顶了顶，可是，萨拉查，听听他这毫无尊严的喘息声！他紧闭双眼，咬住自己的下唇。感官似乎统统失灵，他的世界只剩下波特持续不断地撞击着的那一点。他的眼前有无数的金星闪烁，他不知何时松开了自己的嘴唇。他用尽所剩不多的专注力才听清自己断断续续的呻吟，可是他无暇理解自己的胡言。  
“先生……先生……主人……哈利……哦……萨拉查……”  
坐着的人突然停了下来，如同进行曲正演奏得高潮迭起却被人按了暂停键戛然而止。一阵恐慌猛地攥住了他，好像他的面前摆着一份即将被人拿走的礼物，因为它不属于他。  
“射在里面……求你……里面……”他朝少年的肩窝处拱了拱，他不敢睁眼，只怕露出他一文不值的卑微乞求。回应他的却是从他的腰上移开的左手。  
在他再一次哀求之前，一个轻柔的吻落在他的额角。“射吧，为我，宝贝儿。”他耳畔的声音温柔得令人不敢置信，他照办了。  
醒来的时候，他正枕在波特膝上，波特正在替他批改那些论文。他的身上盖着薄毯，炉火照得他全身暖洋洋的。他回想起昏倒前的场景，波特和他同时射了出来，强烈的冲击使他晕厥过去。他不确定这是否是个令人满意的结果，不过他至少能试着弥补一下。他刚刚动了动，就见波特停下动作，瞟他一眼。  
“现在不行。”  
他等待着，试着保持尽可能多的接触，却不显得令人讨厌。当最后一份羊皮纸落在其他羊皮纸的最上方，他急切地搂住少年的腰，凑上去用嘴唇蹭着那里，仿佛一个得到特赦的囚徒生怕他的王会反悔。他这才发现，他浑身酸软得像被鹰头马身有翼兽踩踏过。  
“我喜欢你描述的那个金红色的肛塞，下次我要看见它。”  
什么还有下次？还有什么下次？两种思绪在他的脑中斗争，最后他顺从地点了点头。波特的左手抚摸着他的发丝。那是极致的温柔，只属于他。他的心脏似乎被什么充盈，可是，他提醒自己，那从不会长久。  
End Part 1


End file.
